Dessine moi
by PsychoticPingu
Summary: Maxxie ne voulais pas dessiner Tony et Tony voulait que Maxxie le dessine. Chacun à ces raisons, il est temps de les partager. Tony/Maxxie


**H**ello mes petits bichons ! C'est fois j'ai mis moins de temps à postée une autre fanfic mais ce n'est ni sur Harry Potter ni sur Supernatural. Une fois encore je m'engage dans la conquête d'un nouveau fandom qui me tient très à coeur, j'ai cité Skins ! C'est une série que j'adore depuis longtemps déjà et je suis une grande fan du Tony/Maxxie. J'ai replongé dans la folie Skins ce week-end et j'ai donc décidé de faire un petit tour sur le fandom, c'est comme ça que je suis tombé sur l'histoire "Le Crayon" de la très talentueuse Oximore et son histoire m'a inspiré celle-ci. En espérant vous divertir...

**Couple :** Tony/Maxxie

**Fandom :** Skins

**Genre :** ?

**Rating : **PG

**Dessine Moi**

Maxxie était un excellent dessinateur. Tout le monde le savait et le complimentait à ce sujet, ils étaient d'ailleurs tous passé sous son coup de crayon. Tous. Tous sauf Tony. Maxxie ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé pourquoi il se refusait à dessiner Tony car après tout ce dernier était très beau garçon et n'importe qui aurait vu en lui un parfais modèle. Le blond avait commencer à réfléchir au pourquoi du comment en Russie.

-Qu'est ce que tu fait ?

-Et bien ça ce voit non ?, répondit Tony, un sourire charmeur accroché aux lèvres. Je pose pour mon dessin.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te dessinerais pas Tony, ça ne sert à rien d'insister.

Maxxie s'extirpa du lit dans lequel il griffonnait sans grande inspiration et s'apprêtait à s'enfuir mais le brun le rattrapa au vol.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Tu les à tous dessiner ! Cassie, Jal, Sid et j'en passe, alors pourquoi pas moi ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?, s'écria le blond en s'arrachant à la poigne de l'entêté.

Il se rua vers la porte et sorti en trombe de la chambre qu'il partageais avec Tony. Maxxie ne savais pas pourquoi il s'énervait comme ça, il aurait tous simplement pu l'envoyer paître et l'autre garçon l'aurait certainement laisse tranquille à la longue, mais le fait de se rendre compte que dessiner Tony lui faisait peur agaçait le blond plus que de raison. En réalité ce n'est pas dessiner ce dragueur assidu de Tony qui lui faisait peur mais ce qui pouvait transparaitre dans ce dessin, ce que n'importe qui pourrait y voir, qu'il voulais à tout prix fuir. Il connaissait Tony et savait parfaitement qu'il était capable de draguer n'importe qui du moment que ça pouvait l'occuper, l'amuser ou lui rapporter quelque chose. Tony n'était pas réellement méchant ou cruel, il était juste incapable de prendre en compte les sentiments des autres. Tony était, est et restera Tony. Depuis leur arrivée en Russie, il jouait avec Maxxie, lui faisant des propositions indécentes à la pelle et insistant pour qu'il le dessine et de préférence à moitié nu, mais pour lui tout ça n'était qu'une «nouvelle expérience» comme il l'avait si bien dit. Le blond, quand à lui, commençait en sont fort intérieur à apprécier ce flirt mis en place par le sociopathe de la bande. A beaucoup trop l'apprécier.

-Maxxie ça ne va pas ?

Le blond, au fil des couloirs, avait fini par échouer devant la porte de Jal. Anwar n'étant plus là pour l'écouter, Chris étant surement occuper avec une certaine prof et Tony étant le gêneur, il avait décidé que Jal serait la personne la plus apte à l'abriter pour la soirée.

-Si si ça va, j'ai juste besoin de rester loin de ma chambre pour cette nuit au moins. Répondit-il d'un air penaud. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas.

-Bien sure que non Maxxie, entre. La jeune fille s'effaça pour le laisser entré dans la minuscule chambre. Tu peut dormir ici et rester tant que tu le souhaite mais en échange tu va devoir me raconter ce qu'il t'arrive ok ?

Maxxie lui lança un minuscule sourire et s'échoua piteusement sur le premier lit à sa porté. Les filles avaient visiblement un sixième sens lorsque cela concernait les peines et les traquas. Jal s'installa sur le lit en face de lui et ce positionna de façon à bien lui montrer qu'elle ne le laisserait pas sortir avant d'avoir eue les explications qu'elle attendait.

-Bon je vais t'aider à démarrer. Lança la jeune métisse voyant sont ami se tortiller sur son lit et cherchant comment lui expliquer la situation. Il s'agit de ce crétin de Tony pas vrai ?

Maxxie fixa Jal, les yeux écarquillé sous le coup de la surprise.

-Comment est ce que ...

-Oh arrête, tout le monde à remarquer votre petit jeu ! Enfin surtout le petit jeu de Tony.

-C'est à dire ? Demanda mal à l'aise le pauvre garçon qui ne savait plus sur quel pied dansé.

-Ben vous sortez ensemble non ?

Le jeune blond s'étouffa avec sa salive. Tony et lui ... ensembles ? Était ce vraiment ce que tout le monde pensaient ? Et Michelle dans tout ça ?

-On ... Enfin j'ai bien remarquer votre attitude et les regards de Tony, il n'est vraiment pas discret pour le coup ! D'ailleurs Michelle le prend très mal la pauvre et ...

-Attend les regards de Tony ? Coupa le blond. De quoi tu parle ?

-Oh arrête, tu va pas me faire le coup du «j'en sais rien, j'y suis pour rien, c'est pas moi» quand même ? Il n'arrête pas de te regarder dessiner, d'ailleurs il n'arrête de ce plaindre du fait que tu ne veut pas le dessiner, ce qui pour lui veut dire qu'il ne te plait pas et qu'il va, je cite «va devoir tout mettre en œuvre pour changer ça». Pas du tout discret comme je te le disait.

-Mais Jal on ne sort pas ensemble Tony et moi et il ne peut pas ... il ne peut pas ... Attend tu crois que ... Non... Ce n'est qu'un jeu... Mais et si ... Merci Jal !

Maxxie fut dehors en un temps record, laissant derrière lui un Jal mi-confuse mi-amuser. Elle espérait juste que Tony ne sois pas assez con pour jouer avec le blondinet comme il avait jouer avait Michelle, dans le cas contraire elle briserait véritablement ce qui servait de couilles à cet idiot de première.

Maxxie courrait vers sa chambre, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire à Tony ni même ce qui l'attendait mais il devait en avoir le cœur net, il devait vérifier, savoir. Il s'arrêta, haletant, devant la porte de la petite pièce qui lui servait de chambrée et s'y engouffra. Tony était toujours là, assis sur son lit, feuilletant le carnet de croquis du blondinet, fesant dos à ce dernier.

-Je comprend pas... pourtant je pensais lui plaire... quelle merde ! Marmonna le brun dans sa barbe invisible.

-Tu me plaît.

Tony fit un bond d'au moins un mettre, fesant tomber le carnet à dessins au passage et se retourna précipitamment vers la voix qui venait de résonner derrière lui.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Questionna le brun, essayant d'user d'un ton désintéresser.

-Assez pour savoir que je te plait plus que de raison, que tu veut que je te dessine et que oui on peut énerver le grand Tony Stonem.

Maxxie s'assit à côté du brun, prenant bien soin de ne pas trop ce coller à lui tout de même.

-Je vais t'expliquer quelque chose Tony alors écoute bien. Lorsque je dessiner j'aime faire ressortir ce qui me plait chez la personne que je dessiner, que ce soit un trait de caractère ou un trait physique, il est important pour moi que ce trait ai sa place dans mon dessin. J'ai illustrer la gentillesse de Sid, l'extravagance de Chris, la détermination à réussir de Jal mais aussi sa douceur, la fragilité de Michelle, l'humour d'Anwar, la folie et la perspicacité presque étrange de Cassie. Mais toi.. Tout m'attire chez toi. Ton intelligence, ton physique mais aussi ton incapacité à comprendre les autres, ton attitude froide alors qu'au final je sais que tu sera là pour tes amis, ton côté calculateur et même cette façon que tu as de regarder les gens en qui tu as confiance. Je ne pouvais pas coucher ça sur le papier car ça aurait été avouer mon attirance pour toi. Je n'attend rien de toi. Personne ne devrait attendre la moindre chose de Tony Stonem. Tu connais la vérité, fait ce que tu en veut même si je me doute que ce ne sera forcément qu'un jeu pour toi et ...

Maxxie fut soudainement coupé par une paire de lèvre sur les siennes. Pendant une fraction de seconde il pensa à se défiler mais il finit par répondre au baiser. Il ne croyait pas à l'histoire d'amour ni à la véritable relation, il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait en s'engageant sur ce sentier glissant. Mais après tout, on n'est jamais sur de rien avec Tony.

**End**

Voilà, ça ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard et c'est véritablement de la pur improvisation. J'y suis aller à l'instinct, sur un coup de tête et j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! :D


End file.
